Arrangements described herein relate to electronic communication and, more particularly, electronic mail (e-mail).
The use of email as a means of communication has become common place. E-mail is a means for exchanging digital messages (e-mails) from an author to one or more recipients. An e-mail typically includes a message body and a message header. The message body typically contains content of the e-mail, for example alphanumeric text. Images and other files also can be embedded in the message body, or sent with the e-mail as attachments.
The message header typically comprises a plurality of message header fields, for example “From” field that indicates who sent the e-mail, a “Date” field that indicates the time and date the e-mail is sent, a “To” field that indicates recipients (i.e., e-mail addresses and, optionally, names associated with recipients) of the e-mail, a “Cc” (carbon copy) field that indicates recipients being copied on the e-mail, a “Bcc” (blind carbon copy) field that indicates recipients being blind copied on the e-mail, and a “Subject” field. Such message fields are well known to those skilled in the art. The message headers also may include a number of other fields, as also is well known to those skilled in the art.